Au pays de suna
by Rokusan-love
Summary: Une première fic entre Itachi et Gaara. Fais par Riiku-Inochi-x et Rokusan-love. Bonne lecture.


_**Coucou tout le monde, voici mon premier fic. Bah en fait notre premier fic. Riiku-Inochi-x et moi avons décidé d'écrire une histoire un soir quand nous avion rien à faire.**_

**Riiku-Inochi-x a écrit le personnage d'Itachi**

_**Et moi j'ai pris le personnage de Gaara**_

_**Voici ce que deux jeunes perverse qui s'ennuit écrivent un soir d'été.**_

_**BEAUCOUP DE LEMON, ET YAOI SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, LISEZ PAS MERCI**_

_**Et oubliez pas les reviews ;) **_

_--_

_Au pays de Suna, vivait un jeune homme très puissant. Quand il était jeune, il a été souvent rejeté mais maintenant tout le monde a besoin de lui. Il est le Kazekage. Le rouquin regardait par le hubleau, son village. Il avait fini tout les documents et il se relaxait à regarder à l'extérieur. Il y avait une tempête de sable._

Au beau milieu d'une foret sombre. Il y avait deux jeunes hommes avec de grandes capes noires, avec des nuages rouges et blancs à certain endroit. Ils portaient des chapeaux avec une cloche qui sonnait. Ils étaient assis sur une roche aux beau milieux de la foret. Le plus grand des deux pris la parole. «On fait quoi maintenant que Deidera s'occupe du démon de Suna. » Itachi ne répondit pas et regarda le ciel...

_La tempête se calma aussi vite qu'elle était venue, «Gaara, tu viens on va aller à la maison» le nommé Gaara se tourna vers un grand brun tout maquiller «j'arrive Kankorou» il regarda une dernière fois le village et suivit son frère._

Itachi se lève finalement et se mit à marcher. Son partenaire le regarda et le suivit. Après un moment de marche, il lui demanda : « nous allons où? » Itachi lui répondit sans même ce retourner « à Suna »

_Les deux frères arrivèrent à la maison. Une odeur délicieuse partait de la cuisine. « Les garçons, le repas vas être bientôt prêt alors allez vous préparer» ils firent se que la voix a dit et quand ils finirent, ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine. Une blonde a 4 couiette et servait la table. C'était leur sœur. (Kanku) «Alors Temari, ta journée?»(Tema) «Bien, vous venez manger» ils s'installèrent autour de la table et se mirent à manger._

Les deux criminels marchaient dans la forêt jusqu'à Suna. Itachi ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tellement aller là ... mais quelque chose l'énervait. Sa tête lui disait d'y être. Ils stoppèrent dans un petit bar. Ils ont passé la soirée à boire et à manger. Ils ce sont reposés et ont reprit le chemin le lendemain.

_Le lendemain, Gaara retourna dans son bureau pour lire des documents. Il y rentra et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il dirigea sa main vers son premier document mais il stoppa son geste quand il aperçu une sorte d'araignée bizarre. Il se mit à l'observer. Grâce à son instinct de ninja, il sauta pardessus son bureau et 1 seconde plus tard l'araignée explosa. Il se tourna vers le chantier «qu'est-ce que c'étais»._

Ils arrivent devant Suna. Itachi regardait devant lui et arrêta. Kisame: « que faisons nous ici, ces la mission à Deidera et à Sasori d'attraper le Jinchuriki. » Itachi ce retourne et regarda l'homme bleu. « Itachi: si ils ne réussissent pas, c'est nous qui devrons le ramener. »

_Il se tourna vers la porte et vit d'autre araignée comme la précédente. Avec son sable, il les enveloppa et les firent exploser avec le tombeau du dessert. Il sorti de son bureau. Des Anbus de Suna arriva« Kazekage est-ce que vous allez bien et qu'est-il arrivé?» (Gaara) «Oui je vais bien et je me suis fais attaquer par des araignées explosif». Les Anbus le regarda surprit« suivez nous on va vous emmener dans une cachette» Gaara les suivit jusqu'à la cachette._

Les deux recherché s'installèrent dans une grotte qui était tous près de Suna. Ils pouvaient entendre tout ce qu'il ce passait dans le petit village. Alors si quelque chose tournais mal ils étaient prêt à attaquer. Itachi donna l'ordre, à Kisame, d'aller chercher de la nourriture dans le village, ignorant combien de temps ils seront dans cette grotte humide.

_Les Anbus indiquèrent une trappe au jeune homme et que si il la prenait, il se retrouverait dans une grotte. Gaara passant dans la trappe et suivi le tunnel jusqu'à où il déboucha dans une grotte. Il sentit une présence alors il sauta de coter, se cacha derrière une roche et dissimula son aura._

Itachi sentit une présence de chakra mais ne bougea pas.

_Il se déplaça doucement et regarda l'autre coter du rocher. Il vit une personne avec une cape noire avec des nuages rouges dessus. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage parce qu'il portait un chapeau sur la tête._

Itachi resta assit sur un rocher. « Tu peux sortir de ta cachette Kazekage, je sais que tu es là" Itachi ne bougea pas de sa position et ouvra les yeux et vit un jeune garçon avec les cheveux rouges devant lui. Il le fixa de haut en bas. Sa figure était parfaitement ronde. Le noir autour de ces yeux faisait sortir ces jolis yeux verts, il était habillé avec l'ensemble d'un Kazekage. Les deux ninjas ce fixèrent intensément.

_Gaara sortit de sa cachette mais il resta sur ses garde. Il ne voyait toujours pas le visage de l'autre. «Qui es tu»._

ca ne te regarde pas.

_Il froncis les sourcils (je sais il n'en a pas mais bon) il se déplaça doucement de coter sans le quitter des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie_

Itachi le regarda partir. Sans cligner des yeux il se ramassa devant le jeune garçon. " Et tu crois aller où comme sa?"

_Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le déplacement. Il s'éloigna d'un bond de l'homme. Il détailla l'homme. Il se demandait comment il avait fait sa. Il répondit à la question« ca ne te regarde pas»._

"hn" est la seule chose que Itachi a répondu, il eux encore un long silence et les deux ce regardaient. Itachi prit parole « si tu vas dehors sa ne seras pas très beau. »

_«Pourquoi tu dis sa ?»._

"hn, deux gars ont comme missions de te kidnapper et te tuer".

_Il était suspicieux «comment sais-tu cela ?»._

« hn, s'il ne réussisse pas je dois faire leur boulot. »

_«Alors, il va falloir que je me débarrasse de toi» Il leva sa main et projeta son sable vers l'inconnu._

Itachi l'évita.

_Son sable se mit à le poursuivre._

Itachi l'évita encore, et avec un signe de main il ce retrouva derrière Gaara avec un kunai en main.

_Surprit de l'avoir perdu de vu, il ressenti sa présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vers lui et attrapa le poignet de l'autre, où il y avait le kunai._

Itachi ne réagit pas, il le fixa avec ses yeux rouges.

_Il put enfin voir le visage de son adversaire. Il avait la peau pale et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. 2 ligne marquais de chaque coter son visage et il avait des yeux rouges avec 3 pupilles noirs. Il réfléchit. Il avait déjà vu des pupilles comme celle la. Il s'en est souvenu«Uchiha»._

« hn, on dirait que tu me connais Jinchuuriki »

_«J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un ayant ses même yeux»._

!tu dois connaitre mon petit frère... »

_«Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère»._

« hn, je te donne le choix, tu me suis ou je t'assomme et t'amène avec moi. »

_«Non merci» Il se mit à envelopper l'Uchiha avec son sable._

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il regarde le sable autour de lui.

Il l'enveloppa complètement. Le bras tendu, il ferma son poing en disant «tombeau du désert». Le tuant. Il regarda le tas de sable. Il s'attendait à mieux. Il finit par se diriger vers la sortie.

Itachi réapparait derrière Gaara « tu ma raté. »

_Il se retourna à nouveau, surprit. Puis il finit par sourire sadiquement «je vais pouvoir m'amuser plus longtemps alors»,_

Itachi activa son mangenkyo sharingan et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Gaara se rendit compte à la dernière minute qu'il se fait emprisonner par ses yeux_.

Itachi l'emprisonne dans une illusion. Où Naruto, Temari, Kankurou, tous ceux qui étaient près de lui le rejetaient.

_Gaara étais envahi par l'illusion. Il se sentait anéantis puisque, enfin, il avait réussi à avoir une place et que maintenant, tout ceux qui lui était chère, le rejetait. Il lança des jets de sable un peu partout tenta de s'échapper de cet illusion__._

Itachi ne réagissait toujours pas. Il regardait le Kazekage souffrir et essayer de ce défendre.

_Il entendait tout les mots de rejets que ses amis et sa famille lui disait. Il savait que s'était pas vrai mais sa lui faisait tout de même mal d'entendre tout sa. Il finit par faire son bouclier ultime et juste quand le sable fut en place. Il la fit revoler au 4 coin de la grotte__._

Itachi revole au fond de la grotte et fonce dans le mur. Il perdit l'équilibre de ces jambes et tombe face première contre une roche.

_Il tomba à genou épuisé. Il respirait à grande peine. Il observa son ennemi puisque l'illusion s'était dissipée mais il ressentait encore la douleur._

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il essuya son nez avec sa manche qui était infiltré de sang. Il ce leva la tête et ces yeux croisèrent ceux du Kazekage.

_Il détourna le regard. Il avait compris comment marchait son Jutsu. Il n'était pas encore capable de se relever, pour le moment._

Itachi ce leva et marcha en direction de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, le prix par le collet et le plaque contre le mur de roche le plus près.

_Sous le choc, il se mit à fixer les yeux de l'autre, par habitude._

Itachi c'est approché de son oreille et lui murmure « tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement Kazekage. »

_Quand il sentit le souffle de l'Uchiha contre son oreille. Il sentit un frisson lui traverser son échine dorsale mais il se reprit «tsss»._

Il partit de son oreille toujours en gardant une petite distance. Il sentit le frisson de Gaara et Itachi s'approcha encore un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait déjà désactivé son sharingan.

_Quand l'autre s'est déplacé et s'est rapproché pour se retrouer face à lui. Il remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges mais noirs. Il n'aimait pas trop se rapprochement mais ces yeux lui faisais un drôle d'effet._

Itachi agrippa plus fort sur son collet et le plaque encore plus fort au mur. "Allez défend toi".

_Il sourit «sa te ferais plaisir»._

« Hn » est la seul chose qu'Itachi a dite. « Tu es comme mon petit frère pathétique. »

_«Tu l'aura voulu» il projeta L'Uchiha, avec son sable, loin._

L'utilisateur du sharingan disparaît dans un pouf.

_Gaara chercha des yeux l'Uchiha qui avait disparu._

Itachi apparaît devant lui avec un Kunai à sa gorge.

_Surpris il ne bougea plus._

Itachi le plaqua dans le mur très fort. Ce qui la fait craquer et entra le Kunai plus profond dans sa gorge.

_Il attrapa ses 2 poignets et le força à le lâcher._

Itachi fait un mouvement avec son genou et lui donna un coup de genou dans son ventre.

_Il se plia en 2 et grogna de douleur. Il se déplia, lâcha un de ses poignets et lui donna un coup poing dans son visage._

Itachi revola quelque mettre par derrière, mais réussi a ce tenir debout.

_Pour la première fois, il voulait se battre au corps a corps. Il sauta sur l'Uchiha et le plaqua au sol._

Itachi ce laissa faire et le fixait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore activé son sharingan.

_Il était assis dessus. Il leva son poing prêt à le frapper mais il se figea._

Itachi allait ce défendre mais fut surpris quand il ressenti rien. Il fixait Gaara.

_Il secoua la tête puis il frappa Itachi._

Itachi ce laissa ce faire battre. Il ne bougea pas. Il gouta le sang dans sa bouche, mais n'osait pas bouger. Il resta là, à le fixer.

_«Qu'es ce que t'attend pour te défendre, on dirait que té pas si puissant que sa» et il continua à le frapper._

Itachi bloqua son coup, le plaqua par terre et ce mit par dessus avec ces deux bras sur chaque coter de sa tête.

_Il fixa droit dans les yeux de L'Uchiha et sourit sadiquement «et bien tu te réveille, s'étais plus intéressant de se battre contre ton frère qu'avec toi»._

Itachi serra ces poignets ce pencha plus près et força ses lèvres sur les siens.

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il tenta de se dégager mais peu à peu il commençait à apprécier le contact._

Itachi le sentit relaxer et pénétra sa langue dans sa bouche, et en agrippant ces poignets encore plus fort.

_Il sentit la langue de l'Uchiha rentrer dans sa bouche. Avec la sienne, il se mit à jouer avec la sienne. Il tenta de se libérer de la poigne de l'autre_

Itachi le sentit bouger. Il serra ses poignets plus fort, et plaqua sa langue au fond de sa gorge.

_Frustré de se faire retenir de la sorte. Il utilisa son sable, pour le projeta plus loin. Il sauta dessus et se mit à l'embrasser._

Itachi lui prit par les cheveux et l'approcha et le mordit sa lèvre au point de faire couler du sang.

_Il grogna. Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de l'Uchiha._

Itachi licha le sang des lèvres et continua à l'embrasser.

_Il l'embrassa à son tour et il se mit à déboutonner la cape de l'autre._

Itachi le laissa faire.

_Il fini par tout déboutonner et il enleva sa cape._

Itachi mit ces mains sous le chandail de Gaara et le retira.

_À son tour, il enleva le chandail d'Itachi._

Itachi le poussa et ce met sur le dessus en caressant sur son torse nu.

_Il frissonna sous la caresse_

Itachi descendit ces mains à son pantalon et doucement y entra une main.

_Quand il sentit la main de l'autre rentrer dans son pantalon. Il le repoussa à nouveau et il se remit dessus et bloqua ses bras avec son sable._

Itachi grogna et l'embrassa encore plus fort.

_Gaara abandonna la bouche d'Itachi et alla mordiller son cou._

Il ne bougea pas le laissa faire...

_Il se mit à sucer, à licher et à mordiller son cou tout en caressant son torse._

Il lâcha quelque son de plaisir et essaye de ce détacher du sable qui le retenait.

_Il descendit doucement vers ses bouts de chair et se mit à les sucer tout en le caressant._

Itachi réussi à ce déprendre du sable, poussa le Kazekage et ce met sur le dessus.

_Ne s'avouant pas vaincu. Il le repoussa et cette fois avec son corps. Il prit à nouveau le dessus. Tout en l'embrassant, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre. Tout en fessant se geste, il enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour l'observer. Il le trouvait encore plus attirant avec ses cheveux détachés._

Il prit Gaara par les épaules, le vira de bord et ce jette dessus. Il le retient pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

_Il se mit à se débattre_

Itachi lui mordit doucement le cou et caressa sa cuisse avec une de ces mains

_Il arrêta de se débattre et il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les sensations qui se réveillaient en lui._

Itachi lui enleva ses pantalons.

_Il laissa se faire enlever ses pantalons. Il tourna la tête de coté. Il mit sa main dans le cou de l'utilisateur de sharingan et le fit approcher de sa tête. Il l'embrassa_

Il ce laissa ce faire embrasser et lui caressa la cuisse tout en montant plus haut.

_Il lui mordit la lèvre d'une façon très sensuelle_

Itachi grogna et mit sa main dans ces boxer, il caressa sa fesse et dirigea sa main vers le devant.

_Il frissonna de plaisir. Tout en l'embrassant, il déplaça sa main vers ses cheveu et se mit à jouer dedans_

Itachi arriva devant et ce mit à caresser sa parti privée

_Il abandonna la bouche d'Itachi pour laisser passer un petit gémissement de plaisir_

Il frotta encore plus fort et plus vite…

_Il se mordit la lèvre pour pas que d'autre gémissement traverse ses lèvres_

Il enleva sa main et enlève à toute vitesse ces boxers

_Il senti que l'autre enlevait son boxeur. Il décida que c'était son tours. Il donna un cou de coude dans le ventre d'Itachi. Il le repoussa, sauta sur lui et s'attaqua à son pantalon_

Itachi le laissa faire

_Il embrassa son bas ventre tout en déboutonnant son pantalon et le glissa doucement sur ses cuisses_

Itachi mit ces mains sur sa tête et le poussa plus bas

_Comprenant le message, il enleva le boxeur de vitesse et prit en pleine bouche sa verge_

Itachi gémit de plaisir

_Il entama un long et lent vas et viens tout en caressant les cuisses entérieur de sa proie_

Itachi tira ces cheveux et gémit plus fort

_Sans s'arrêter ses caresses. Il commença à augmenter la cadence_

Il ce mordit la lèvre à point de le faire saigner

_Il continua à augmenter la vitesse. Une main caressant sa cuisse intérieure et l'autre caressant ses fesses_

Itachi tira plus fort sur ces cheveux quand il ce sentit venir

_Il n'arrêta pas son mouvement ni même ses caresses_

Itachi continua à gémir plus fort

_Il continua mais il se mit à licher la verge tendu tout en le suçant encore_

Itachi gémi encore mais plus fort... Il ce senti commencé à affaiblir

_Il avala goulument toute la sève. Quand il finit sa tache, il releva la tête et observa Itachi_

Il était tous plein de sueur et croisa le regard de gaara

_Croisa son regarde, il sourit. «ta aimer»_

« Hn »

_Il remonta vers son visage et il l'embrasa sauvagement_

Itachi ce laissa embrasser

_Sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, Il glissa doucement sa main sur son torse vers son membre et la prit dans sa main. Il se fit un devoir de la caresser_

Itachi ce tanne et le pousse " tourne-toi"

_Il se tourna, presser de sentir la suite_

Itachi ce mit sur lui et entra en lui

_Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il poussa un cri de plaisir_

Itachi mit ces mains sur chaque coter de ces hanches et poussa plus fort en lui

_Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser d'autre cri sorti de sa bouche_

Itachi mit ensuite une main à l'avant, le caressant et à entrer en lui plus vite

_Il se mit à suivre le mouvement avec ses hanches et il commença à pousser des gémissements_

Il ce mit à embrasser la base de son cou et à augmenter la vitesse du va et viens

_Il sentait les cheveux d'itachi frôler ses épaules. Plus il augmentait la vitesse de son va et viens et plus qu'il poussait des petits cris de plaisir_

Apres un moment, Itachi arrête, sort de lui et se couche à coter...

_Essouffler, coucher sur le ventre. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre et le regarda_

Itachi ferma les yeux...

_Il continua à l'observer_

Il ouvra les yeux et regarda dans les yeux verts du Kazekage

_Il croisa son regard sans expression puis il finit par s'habiller_

Itachi ce lève et s'habille aussi

_Il termina de mettre son linge et se releva_

Itachi le prend par la taille et le tira vers lui.

_Surprit, il se laissa tirer vers lui_

Itachi l'embrassa dans le cou et monta à son oreille "tu ne devrais pas sortir toute suite, je doute que Deidera sois partie"

_Il posa ses mains sur son torse «je doute que tu sois venu seul et j'ai pas envie de me faire attraper »_

« Personne ne va t'attraper, et Kisame devrait être ici dans pas long... je vais partir" et avec ces mots il l'embrassa une dernière fois et disparait dans un pouf

_Encore surpris qu'il disparaisse ainsi. Il décida d'aller dans le fond de la grotte le temps que ses poursuivant s'en aille_

Itachi rejoins Kisame « ils ont trouvé notre cachette, nous devons aller prévenir que le Jinchuriki à quitté le village"

_Gaara se posait beaucoup de question. Sa avait passé trop vite. Se qui est sure c'est qu'il a aimé sa et qu'il a hâte à la prochaine rencontre_

Itachi marchait avec son coéquipier à la sortie du village. Kisame n'a pas arrêté de le regarder à cause de son petit sourire qu'il a eu depuis qu'il a sortie de la grotte

**Fin**

**Haha ! Vous en pensiez quoi , moi j'ai aimé **

**Allez lire les fics de Riiku-inochi-x… **

**Oui oui je fais de la pub pour ma chère amie …**

**Et MERCI A VOUS TOUS JE VOUS ADORE…**


End file.
